


Reach

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Jack may or may not be a little sauve in here, M/M, Shitty is a nervous wreck, Someone stop me, aaaaand another tumblr prompt, and don't tell me Bitty and Lardo aren't fucking tight as fuck, don't tell me Bitty wouldn't do that, fucking besties of the universe tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: An adorable person A is reaching for something on a top shelf at the store and they just can’t get a hold of it. Person B takes the item off of the shelf and though A thinks B is being helpful, B takes the item for themselves.With our lovely Lardo as adorable person A, and our awesome af Shitty as Person B.





	

“Lardo, we can always go get one of the employees.” Bitty stated from where he’s leaning against the front of their cart, his phone in his hands as his forearms rest on the handle of it. She dropped to the flats of her feet from where she’d been stretching to turn and glare at her best friend.

“I am not admitting defeat!” She snapped, blowing her overlong bangs out of her face. He glanced up at her from his screen with a smirk. With a tiny growl, she spun around to face her enemy once more.

Tall shelves.

The toilet paper that she needed was at the very top, and Lardo just couldn’t reach it. Even on her tiptoes. Cursing her family’s genes, she planted a foot on the first shelf, gripping the third shelf for leverage as she reached and reached-

“Lardo, oh my _god_.”

Bitty’s voice startled Lardo and she slipped, jumping back down to plant her feet back on solid ground. Looking over towards Bitty, she saw that her blond friend was looking up from his phone, his mouth a little agape. She turned to look in the opposite direction, obviously where the source of his awe was coming from.

Dear Mary, Joseph, and any other biblical person that could possibly have their name taken in vain.

There were two men next to them in the aisle; one large and broad in the shoulders, his sad eyes a downturned blue, hair black. The other was slender-er, but no less muscular, his eyes a forest green, brown hair pulled into a ponytail. The one with the blue eyes held a basket full of things while the other one talked excitedly, gesturing as he grabbed a couple paper towel rolls from the shelf.

Lardo turned back to Bitty, her eyes wide as the man slowly raised his phone to take a picture of the two. “Bitty!”

He nearly dropped his phone, his face immediately turning red and sheepishly he grinned. “I couldn’t help myself. He’s built like a god, Lardo.”

She shook her head at her friend, a fond smile on her face as she turned back to the shelf. Taking her earlier position, she flattened both feet on the shelf, reaching until her feet just brushed the package of toilet paper. She went to pinch the plastic between her fingers when the parcel was lifted out of her reach and she fell again, this time landing on her ass.

“What the fuck?” She griped, rubbing at her ass as she stood. Looking over, she saw the man with the green eyes staring at her. She held out her hands. “Thank you dude.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, broski. This one’s mine.”

Her blood boiled and she clenched her hands into fists at her sides. “Listen here, asshole, you don’t ju-”

“You can have it if I could possibly get your number,” the guy rushed out quickly, his face pinkening. The one with the basket elbowed him sharply, glaring. “Shit, it’s yours even if you don’t. You’re just cute and I couldn’t think of any other way to get your attention to ask. Oh, my God, Jack, you beautiful babe, stop me.”

Jack- apparently, the name of the man with the basket- clapped a hand over his friend’s mouth, looking at Lardo. “Shitty’s seen you here before and he’s got a bit of a crush on you, is what he’s trying to say. Please give him an answer so I know whether to buy alcohol for tonight.”

Bitty snorted behind Lardo, but she ignored him as she stared at the man in front of her. “What the fuck kind of name is Shitty?”

Shitty groaned, dropping the toilet paper at his feet. Jack withdrew his hand, snickering a little. “Why is that the first thing everyone asks, dear God?”

“Lards, give the man an answer, he’s obviously in pain.” Bitty cackled, no doubt recording the whole thing on his cell phone. She sighed, pulling out her own phone. There was no denying that Shitty was attractive. She might benefit from some kind of relationship, too.

“You better whip out your phone, dude, because I’m only saying this thing once.” She said, though she didn’t really mean it. He jolted into action, pulling out his phone from his front jeans pocket. She rattled off her number and he told her his in turn, both of them smiling at each other. He bent to pick up the package of toilet paper, handing it to her.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling as their fingers brushed. “I guess I’ll see you later then, Shitty.”

He nodded enthusiastically as Lardo put the toilet paper in their cart, pulling on it so Bitty would push. They were just turning out of the aisle when she heard Shitty exclaim,

“God bless tall shelves!”

Bitty chirped the two of them for days.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!!!


End file.
